Aquela Melodia
by Aline Black
Summary: O motivo de tudo era ele, o único capaz de fazê-la ter dúvidas. (Snamione)


**Notas da história:**

1\. O universo de Harry Potter pertence a J. K. Rowling.

2\. Todos os créditos da imagem de capa reservados ao artista (somente a edição é minha).

3\. One-shot de Severus e Hermione.

4\. Esta história está publicada em outros sites em outro formato (contendo 9 capítulos curtos).

**Aquela Melodia **

Hermione aparatou em frente à casa de número doze do Largo Grimauld, estava à procura de Harry. Precisava urgentemente falar com seu melhor amigo, alguém que a ouvisse sem julgar.

Entrou, sem ao menos bater na porta, pois sabia que não havia magia que a impediria de entrar. Partiu célere, em direção ao escritório de Harry.

Mas algo a fez parar repentinamente, antes de chegar ao seu destino.

Ouviu uma melodia familiar, havia alguém tocando piano e ela tinha certeza que não era Harry, pois ele não tocava uma nota sequer.

A única pessoa que poderia estar ali, era ele.

Ele, o motivo pelo qual ela havia acabado seu relacionamento com Rony, há algumas semanas.

Ela se aproximou um pouco mais da sala de estar, para poder vê-lo, mas o mais discretamente possível, para não sem ser vista.

Ele era muito habilidoso com o piano, tocava muito bem, o que a encantou. Na verdade, ele precisava fazer muito pouco para encanta-la. Hermione estava tão distraída admirando-o que sequer percebeu que havia sido descoberta.

— Senhorita Granger, Potter não está em casa. — Disse o homem.

Ela levou um enorme susto ao ouvir aquela voz grossa e melodiosa dizer seu nome. Aquela voz que, apesar de ter negado tanto, ansiava ouvir.

Hermione olhou para ele, se demorou alguns segundos em seu rosto. Mas foram apenas alguns segundos, logo ela desviou o olhar, seu rosto corando levemente por ser pega o "espionando".

— Me desculpe, Snape. — Ela finalmente falou. — Eu realmente não queria atrapalhar. Eu também não deveria ir entrando, sem avisar, na casa das pessoas. É que... — Hermione suspirou — eu preciso muito falar com Harry. Eu queria passar despercebida e ir direto para o escritório dele, mas não deu muito certo.

— A senhorita nunca passaria despercebida por mim — disse Snape.

— Nunca? — Perguntou Hermione corando levemente.

— Nunca, senhorita. Esqueceu-se que fui espião por mais de quinze anos, saber quem estava a minha volta era uma obrigação. Minha vida dependia disso. — Snape respondeu indiferentemente.

O homem não havia notado a esperança que a palavra "nunca", dita por Hermione, carregava.

— Desculpe, outra vez. Apenas me deixei levar pela música que estava tocando, que por sinal é linda. Eu realmente não queria atrapalhar. — Hermione estava começando a ficar nervosa na presença dele.

— Não há pelo que se desculpar, a senhorita sabe que tem livre acesso a casa. Se eu não quisesse ser ouvido deveria ter escolhido o meu quarto para tocar piano.

Hermione não esperava ouvir esta resposta dele. Ele estava sendo tão cordial, ele não costumava agir assim. Mesmo depois da guerra e de sua inocência provada, ele continuou o mesmo homem taciturno de sempre.

— Na verdade, eu não deveria ter entrado na casa dessa maneira. Mas eu precisava ver muito o Harry, ainda preciso. Sabe onde ele foi? — Perguntou a jovem.

— Por algum motivo que desconheço, Potter me informa de qualquer passo que dá fora desta casa. — Snape não estava sendo sarcástico — Ele saiu com a senhorita Weasley.

Provavelmente Harry estava na casa dos Weasley, lugar onde Hermione não queria ir. Não queria ver Rony. Na verdade não queria ver ninguém além de Harry, estava muito confusa.

— A senhorita gostaria de esperar por ele? — perguntou Snape.

Hermione respondeu a primeira coisa que veio a sua mente.

— É claro, quero dizer vou esperar Harry, se não se importar com minha presença. — Respondeu a jovem.

Ela não sabia porque estava tão nervosa, nunca ficara assim na presença dele. Por que agora era diferente? Talvez porque agora ela sabia. Sabia que o que sentia por ele não era apenas admiração.

Snape percebeu que havia alguma coisa diferente com Hermione, só não sabia dizer exatamente o que era. Ele não a via há algumas semanas, talvez fosse só isso, pensou ele.

— A senhorita gostaria de me acompanhar em um xícara de chá? — Snape percebeu que a jovem estava ficando nervosa, talvez fosse um assunto muito sério que ela precisava tratar com Potter. Por isso pensou em oferecer um chá, para aquela jovem se acalmar.

— Ah, é claro! — Disse Hermione, ela estava ficando muito nervosa na presença de Snape, precisava se acalmar.

— Me acompanhe até a cozinha então, enquanto preparo nosso chá.

A jovem o seguiu obedientemente.

— Sente-se, — disse Snape apontando para os bancos próximos a bancada da cozinha — o chá não vai demorar. Pode ser um chá de camomila?

— É claro, uma chá de camomila está ótimo. — Ela bem que estava precisando de um chá calmante.

Alguns minutos silenciosos depois Snape entregou à Hermione uma xícara com um líquido fumegante. A jovem logo experimentou, o chá estava ótimo.

— Obrigada Snape, eu estava precisando de um bom chá.

— Disponha, senhorita. — Disse o homem. — Se seu assunto com Potter é muito urgente, acredito que possa procura-lo na casa dos Weasley, pois acho que ele vai demorar a voltar para casa.

Hermione fez uma pequena careta.

— Nesse momento, eu prefiro espera-lo aqui. Não gostaria de ver nenhum Weasley, por enquanto. Quero um tempo para minha cabeça.

Snape olhou de forma curiosa para a jovem.

— Desculpe perguntar, mas e seu relacionamento com o senhor Weasley?

Hermione respirou fundo e respondeu ao homem à sua frente.

— Eu e Rony não somos mais um casal.

Snape pigarreou um tanto surpreso com a notícia, não podia dizer que sentia muito, pois não seria verdade.

— Bem, eu e ele não conseguíamos mais conversar. Parece que tudo que tínhamos em comum acabou, hoje ele joga quadribol e eu não entendo muito. Eu faço minhas pesquisas e ele nada entende. Se tornou complicado conviver e nos entendermos. — Disse a jovem.

— Eu acredito que seu intelecto seja e sempre foi demais para o Weasley entender. — Snape foi um tanto sarcástico.

Hermione sorriu.

— Pode até ser que sim, mas esse não foi o principal motivo pelo qual eu e Rony terminamos. Eu...bom, eu...acabei me apaixonando por outra pessoa. Na verdade, acho que estou apaixonada por essa pessoa há alguns anos, mas só agora tive coragem de admitir para mim mesma.

Snape ficou um tanto desnorteado com aquela revelação de Hermione, por alguns instantes teve esperança de que ela seria uma mulher livre e pudesse vê-lo como ele a via.

Mas isso foi só um lampejo que teve. Ele precisava entender e colocar em sua cabeça que aquela jovem mulher não era para ele. Snape tinha certeza que ela nunca o olharia como mais que um conhecido. Apesar dela ter feito tanto por ele depois da guerra, não acreditava nem que pudesse ser visto como um amigo.

E foi depois da guerra que começou a se interessar pela jovem, ela e Potter o livraram de Azkaban. A jovem lutou com "unhas e dentes" pela sua liberdade, discutiu até com o Ministro da Magia por sua causa. Mas Snape sempre acreditou que ela fez isso, não por ele, mas para ajudar Potter na sua nova causa: "inocentar o morcegão das masmorras".

Como ele estava enganado...

— Eu desejo que encontre sua felicidade, senhorita Granger. — Falou Snape sem emoção alguma na voz.

Snape queria se afastar da jovem, sair daquele aposento, mas não encontrava nenhuma desculpa boa o suficiente para usar.

Hermione tinha uma expressão um tanto triste no rosto, Snape percebeu.

— Acredito que será meio complicado... A pessoa pela qual estou apaixonada não sabe de nada. Nunca me declarei, nem ao menos falei sobre meus sentimentos. E também acho que essa pessoa não sente o mesmo por mim.

Apesar de querer se afastar da jovem, ele prosseguiu a conversa, mesmo já tendo encontrado uma boa desculpa para se retirar.

— Onde está aquela tola coragem dos Grifinórios? — Perguntou Snape sarcástico.

Hermione olhou diretamente nos olhos negros do seu antigo professor. Ele logo desviou o olhar.

— Quando o olho nos olhos perco toda minha coragem, perco até as palavras.

— Vai se acovardar então? — Perguntou o homem, retornando o olhar a jovem.

A castanha não acreditava que estava tendo essa conversa com Snape, até parecia surreal.

— O que eu poderia dizer a ele?

— Talvez a verdade — sugeriu Snape.

Hermione respirou fundo, levantou de seu lugar e parou em frente ao homem. Snape se sobressaltou com a atitude da jovem, mas não saiu do lugar onde estava sentado.

— A verdade, você disse, — o olhar de Hermione para Severus era intenso — a verdade é que admiro essa pessoa há muitos anos, mas descobri que estou apaixonada há pouco tempo. Apaixonada não, descobri que o amo e muito. Eu o amo pela sua inteligência, por sua personalidade, por sua coragem, — ela colocou sua mão direita no rosto de Snape e se aproximou mais — por seu sarcasmo, por seu humor ácido, eu o amo por ser exatamente do jeito que é.

A jovem aproximou seus lábios dos de Snape e iniciou um beijo. Ele não reagiu no início, mas logo depois a puxou para seu colo e aprofundou o beijo. Ele percorria suas mãos pelo corpo da jovem, mal acreditando no que estava acontecendo. Hermione mantinha suas mãos no pescoço de Snape.

Acabaram com o beijo pois ambos precisavam de ar.

Hermione muito corada aproveitou para perguntar a Snape:

— O que achou dessa maneira de contar para a pessoa que a amo? Foi uma boa estratégia?

— Foi uma ótima estratégia, — respondeu o homem, com um meio sorriso sarcástico nos lábios — tenho certeza de que a pessoa vai entender perfeitamente suas intenções.

Ela sorriu, ainda no colo de Severus. Mas sabia que nem tudo estava bem, precisava falar mais algumas coisas, ajeitar tudo.

— Eu o amo, há algum tempo, nunca tive coragem de contar. Mas eu já não conseguia aguentar mais. Vim até aqui hoje para pedir ajuda de Harry, seus conselhos, mas no final acabei resolvendo sozinha. Snape, por favor, não me mande embora. Não me rejeite, sei que não sente o mesmo por mim, mas poderia tentar?

Snape colocou uma de suas mãos no pescoço de Hermione e a puxou para outro beijo, urgente e intenso. Quando separaram-se ele disse:

— Acha que eu a beijaria dessa maneira se não sentisse o mesmo por você? Acha que eu teria aceitado o beijo anterior se também não a amasse? Eu também guardo esse sentimento há algum tempo, nunca achei que a senhorita corresponderia.

Ela levantou do colo de seu ex-mestre de poções.

— Há quanto tempo sente algo por mim? — Perguntou a jovem.

— Desde o final da guerra — respondeu Snape.

— Já faz dois anos, — ela estendeu a mão para ele e o fez levantar — temos que recuperar esse tempo perdido.

Ela enlaçou os braços no pescoço dele e o beijou novamente. Quando separaram-se haviam mais perguntas a serem feitas.

— E como a senhorita pretende fazer isso? — quis saber Snape.

— Não sei, tem alguma sugestão, professor?

— Tenho muitas, que tal resolvermos isso em meus aposentos? — Ele não esperou resposta, apenas sorriu e a pegou no colo. E foi em direção as escadas que levavam para seu quarto.

Quando estava subindo com a jovem em seu colo a porta foi aberta por Harry, que estava acompanhado de Ginny.

Ele olhou para aquela cena sem entender nada.

— Mas o que está acont...— Harry tentou falar.

Recebeu uma resposta um tanto grosseira de Snape.

— Não se meta, Potter.

Ele olhou então para o rosto de sua amiga, Hermione estava com o rosto extremamente corado, mas carregava um grande sorriso nos lábios, enquanto era carregada escada acima nos braços de Snape.

Harry olhou para sua noiva e apenas deu de ombros.

— Ela parece estar feliz, muito feliz, — disse Ginny.


End file.
